1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for anticipatory protection of critical jobs in a computing system.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computing systems can include a group of machines that are located within close proximity of each other. For example, modern computing systems can include a group of blade servers located within a single blade rack. In such computing systems, when one server fails or otherwise is operating in a non-optimal condition, a technician may be dispatched to troubleshoot and repair such a server. In the process of servicing such a server, the technician may inadvertently impact the operation of other physically proximate servers, for example, by bumping a physically proximate server, pulling an improper cable, shutting down a power supply that provide power to multiple servers, tampering with a storage controller, and so on. Such actions may negatively impact the execution of critical jobs on servers that are physically proximate to the server being serviced.